


Chibi - 2010-12-28 - Lure

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to lure a Lt Colonel John Sheppard out of the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-12-28 - Lure

**Author's Note:**

> For McSmooch: http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/200533.html


End file.
